The Remote
by FascinatedWriter2012
Summary: The remote
Title: The Remote
Author: amortortuga  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Raph/Mikey  
Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. All credit to amortortuga on Deviantart: art/The-Remote-255591855

A loud clang echoes through the lair.

"Whoops", Mikey mumbles right before reaching down to pick up the tin mixing bowl he just dropped. After filling it with popcorn, salt, sugar, cinnamon, and extra, extra butter, he reaches into the fridge for the last two cans of soda, and hauls the delicious load to the couch where the TV is waiting for him.

That is, until he notices Raph standing next to the couch, a towel draped over his wet shoulders, remote in hand, and fingers already pressing away at the buttons.

Mikey walks up as he clears his throat in a loud, dramatic fashion meant for getting across the message of excuse me, what are you doing?.

"Ex-queeze me? What are you doing?" he finally asks after Raph ignores his throaty call for attention as he sets the giant mixing bowl full of sweet and salty goodness along side his super sugary drinks onto the living room table. He crosses his arms over his plastron, doing his best to give Raph a glare strong enough to knock the red off of his bandana.

"What?" Raph grumbles back after tossing the remote onto the couch before reaching up to rub his towel over his slick head and shoulders. His eyes are glued onto the motocross game playing on the television as he finishes drying himself and drapes the wet towel on the couch's armrest before plopping down onto the couch and reaching out for the popcorn.

Mikey slaps his wrist before he can grab a good handful.

"What the hell?!" Raph calls out, rubbing his wrist, more out of insult than out of actual pain. "What, I can't eat any of your stinkin' popcorn?"

"No!" Mikey practically shouts as he reaches over to snatch up the remote and key in the numbers for his desired channel, "I mean, yeah, you can." He shakes his head and tries again, "What I'm trying to say is, dude, you can't come in here and change my channel. I've been waiting all week for this episode!"

"Mikey," Raph begins right before yanking the remote back out of Mikey's hand and pressing the recall button, "I've been waiting to watch this game all day. I missed the first run this morning thanks to Fearless. You're not gonna make me miss the recap. You can watch your god damn Family Guy some other time, it's nothin' but reruns anyway".

"It's not just a re-run, it's last week's new episode that I totally missed! You're not the only one missing out on quality TV time thanks to Leo!" With that Mikey goes to snatch the remote back from Raph's hand, but by now Raph is onto Mikey's game and keeps swinging the remote just barely out of Mikey's reach."C'mon, Raphie, give it back! I was in here first anyway! Note the popcorn! Popcorn that I made especially for tonight! It's not fair!" Mikey is now shrieking as he tries his best to get back the remote.

"Mikey, knock it off! I swear to god, if you make me miss this game again you're gonna regret it,"Raph threatens as he continues to dodge Mikey's attempts at gaining control over the device.

"It's Versus! Hello?! It's gonna be on again in few hours, just watch it later!"

"So what? It's not like Adult Swim ain't gonna play the shit outta your damn show! Why don't YOU watch it later?!" Raph shouted back, refusing to relinquish control.

"Cuz I called it first!" Mikey yelled before simply lunging forward. Suddenly the two turtles found themselves on the ground wrestling each other as they each tried to subdue the other into submission.

They spend about a minute or so scuffling. After a few elbows to the jaw Mikey goes to give in as Raph takes him into a good choke hold. "Wait wait wait! Stop! Hold on, I got an idea...!"

Raph reluctantly lets go as Mikey scrambles out of his grasp."Okay," Mikey begins, "now, hear me out," Mikey pleads, as he can see Raph already beginning to lose patience. "Let's do a little challenge", Mikey says, his eyes shining with mischief. "How about we get each other off..."

"Mikey, " Raph sighs as he rubs his hand over his face, "can I fuck you AFTER this game...?"

"No, dude, hold on. Lemme finish. Okay, listen. So, what I'm suggesting is, we still have about a half an hour or so 'till showtime, right? 'Kay, we can do a little challenge: we get each other off, and whoever lasts the longest before coming, GETS THE REMOTE!" Mikey says grinning from ear to ear.

Raph simply stares at Mikey. He closes his eyes and let's out a deep, long sigh. "Alright. I'm game. What are the rules?"

"Let's see," Mikey says bringing his index finger to his chin. "Okay," he says with a snap of his fingers. "Basic rules. You gotta get the other person to come. You can do it however you want and use whatever you want. We'll use the kitchen timer. But you can't look at it. If you make past fifteen minutes, then it's an automatic win! 'Cuz the show starts in about a half hour..."

"So, what if we both make it past the fifteen minute mark?" Raph asks.

Mikey shrugs, "I dunno, I guess we could go back to wrestling- "

Raph shakes his head, "No. If this stupid plan 'o yer's don't work, I'm watching my game, and there ain't no arguing, if you know what's good fer you. You win this match, an' I'll let you watch yer dumb cartoon." Raph shakes his head, closing his eyes. "God, I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," he mumbles to himself. Suddenly he looks back to Mikey again, his eyes narrowing. "Waitaminit, who gets who off first?"

"Uh...let's flip a coin." Mikey digs into the sofa cushions and sure enough finds a nickle. Probably left behind from the last time Casey came over. "Call it."

"Tails," Raph says.

Mikey tosses the coin onto the floor and grins while Raph scowls, Jefferson's shiny face looking back at them.

"Nyahaha" Mikey chuckles. "Heads. Haha! Speaking of head..." he practically purrs at Raph. Raph swallows hard, already feeling his breathing speed up at the look on Mikey's face. Mikey, nods his head toward the couch, silently ordering Raph to take a seat.

Raph goes to sit back onto the couch as Mikey heads into the kitchen to grab the timer, setting it to fifteen minutes, and turning it so that it faces away from them. He turns and walks back to the couch where Raph is waiting. He recognizes the look on Raph's face. Raph is already working on controlling his breathing and heart rate. Mikey lets a sly smile curl onto his face as he realizes Raph is struggling to calm himself, and he hasn't even touched him yet!

For once Mikey doesn't say a word as he lowers himself to the ground, on his knees between Raph's legs. He gently places his palms on Raph's thighs and slowly begins to rub up and down, bringing his hands to Raph's knees and slowly back up to his hips.

Mikey leans forward and puts his face right in front of Raph's crotch. He sticks his tongue out and presses it oh so lightly to the soft fold of cartilage housing Raph's manhood. His tongue slips back inside his mouth, and he lets out a slow, wet, puff of hot air, right before bringing his tongue back out to flick gently at the slightly visible opening.

Raph is already balling up his fists, his knuckle pressing hard into the cushions. He can just barely feel Mikey's tongue teasing him and begins to realize he's gonna lose this game really soon if he doesn't get a hold of himself. He takes in a giant breath, and let's it out slowly, slowly. He can already feel himself relaxing a bit. His erection is beginning to peek out, but he's feeling calmer, and a bit more confident. More like himself again.

Mikey continues to flick his tongue lightly at the edges of Raph's lower plastron, purposely avoiding the rich, dark green head starting to edge out from it's hiding place. His hands are still moving up and down Raph's thighs, dipping down to his inner thighs, and then back up the his hips. He continues to use only the very tip of his tongue, tickling the thick yet soft skin surrounding the base of Raph's cock. By this point Raph's erection is fully out, standing tall and proud before Mikey's eyes. Mikey ceases the teasing around the base, pauses for a few seconds, and tilts his head so the his mouth is positioned at the bottom of Raph's shaft. He opens his mouth wide, leans in, and as gently as he can, takes the thick shaft between his teeth.

"Ah!" Raph calls out, jumping a bit. God dammit, Mikey! he thinks to himself, why did I agree to do this! As much as he tries to compose himself, he worries that he's fighting an uphill battle as Mikey continues to gently open and close his teeth, grazing the soft sensitive skin of his phallus.

Mikey then pulls away and decides it's time to give his full attention to the head of Raph's cock. The tiniest bead of pre-cum is beginning to seep out from the tip, the dark green skin glistening in the low light of the living room lamp and changing colors along with the television. Mikey begins by placing his tongue flat on the bottom of Raph's shaft, his eye crossing at the thick, pronounced head right between his eyes. He slowly drags his tongue up along the slick length, almost reaching the top, before pulling away. He smiles as he hears Raph panting in near frustration. He repeats this motion a few more times before pulling away again.

Mikey waits for about a couple heartbeats and without warning circles his lips around the head of Raph's cock. To his surprise Raph's hips buck forward involuntarily, a deep, frustrated moan echoing in the lair followed by a sharp gasp as Mikey's bottom teeth graze at the ultra sensitive spot under the head. The barely there feel of teeth is quickly replaced by the swipe of Mikey's tongue, right before the teeth return, only to be replaced by his tongue again. Mikey continues this back and forth, and smiles to himself when he feels Raph's cock begin to pulse and flex between his lips, a sure sign that he's not going to last much longer. He can already hear the low rumblings of a churr as Raph's head leans back further, his churr getting louder and more pronounced. His hips have already begun to thrust back and forth slightly. Mikey takes this as a sure sign that Raph has indeed given up. With this, he pulls away for just a second before plunging back down onto Raph's cock, taking it as far back into his throat as he can.

Raph finds himself releasing the iron grip he had on the cushions and bringing his hands to Mikey's head as he begins to pump in and out of Mikey's wet, hot throat.

"Oh god..." he mumbles, his hips picking up speed as he silently begs Mikey to go faster. Mikey obliges, gripping Raph's hips, his lips making a slight plopping sound as Raph's cock pistons in and out of mouth right before Raph let's out a low, deep groan, his hands tightening around Mikey's head as tries to resist the urge to slam into Mikey's mouth any harder as he empties himself down Mikey's throat.

Mikey finally feels Raph releasing the death-grip from his head and pulls back, his mouth making a popping noise as Raph's spent member slips out from between Mikey's tight lips.

Raph's head is back as he sits on the couch panting heavily. Before he can even catch his breath, Mikey runs into the kitchen to grab the timer. There's still five minutes and forty-five seconds left. That means Raph lasted almost nine minutes.

Raph is still on the couch, panting heavily. "...Ffffff-fuck..."

Mikey walks back into the living room waving the timer. "Nine minutes. Not bad, not bad at all," Mikey says nodding his head, wearing a fake frown as if deep in thought. "I'm impressed... But..." he says grinning boldly, "you're still up against the Mikester! Bring it!" He laughs setting the timer down on the living room table. "Or should we wait for you to catch your breath?"

Raph lifts his head up to glare at Mikey. Without a word he gets up and goes to the kitchen. Mikey strains his neck to see what it is Raph is getting in there. Raph comes back with a white, plastic container.

Mikey's eyes bug out of his head when he sees what Raph brought back with him. "Crisco?!"

"Sit back," Raph orders. "Spread 'em."

Mikey is still staring at the tub of shortening as he sits back onto the couch and spreads his legs. He watches as Raph peals open the lid. "Uh..." he begins, but clamps shut when Raph dips his hand in to grab a solid handful of the greasy substance. With his other dry hand he reaches up and wraps his fingers gently around Mikey's neck, pushing him back while he tips Mikey's chin up. Mikey slowly closes his eyes as he feels Raph's slick hand begin to do magical stuff down below his plastron and around his puckered little entrance.

Raph indulges in a sly grin as he watches Mikey chew on his bottom lip. His big, thick index finger is making light, little circles around Mikey's entrance. He alternates between rubbing the soft, outer skin along Mikey's ass, and teasing his tail. Mikey is trying his best to not give in to Raph's effort. He leans his head back further on the couch, his eyes opening wide as he concentrates on counting the pipes and wires running along the ceiling. He is up to about sixteen different cables when Raph's dry hand suddenly leaves Mikey's neck in favor of dipping into the Crisco tub. Raph continues his ministrations around Mikey's entrance, careful to stay on the outer edge of the puckered hole. He lets his fingers drift lower and gently takes Mikey's tail between his fingers. He can hear Mikey's breath catch as he gives his tail a little squeeze. He continues to give the little tail brief, gentle squeezes. Suddenly Mikey let's out a tiny whimper when he feels a warm, slick hand begin to rub at his bulge, the soft cartilage now extremely sensitive as his state of arousal begins to skyrocket.

Raph looks up at Mikey's face and feels himself getting hard again. Mikey's head is leaning back, his blue eyes hooded and darkened with lust, his mouth is slightly open, his tongue darting out to lick his lips, his chest rising and falling with each sharp breath.

Without any further delay, Raph dips his fingers into Mikey's now visible slit and gently coaxes his erection out into the open. He wraps his slick hand around Mikey's shaft and begins an agonizingly slow pump. He drags his grip down to the base of Mikey's cock, gives it a squeeze, releases his grip just a bit, and then slowly drags his hand back up. When his grip is right underneath the head of Mikey's cock, he gives it another gentle squeeze. Right before loosening the tight hold on Mikey's shaft, Raph's other hand begins to rub Mikey's entrance with a bit more intent. He can see Mikey's thighs tightening as he begins to press slightly, all the while continuing to pump Mikey's shaft.

Raph's finger dips in as Mikey's entrance finally begins to loosen up, allowing Raph's finger to venture in a little further. Mikey's mouth has clamped shut as he tries desperately to swallow the moans that are trying to escape his throat.

Raph's finger stays put, the ring of hot, slick flesh hugging his first knuckle as he focuses again on Mikey's rock hard member. His fist is rubbing Mikey's greased up shaft, his movements slow and languid. He lets his hand reach the base of Mikey's shaft, gives it another squeeze, keeps the pressure, and brings his tight grip back up Mikey's shaft. When he reaches the head of Mikey's cock, he releases his tight hold a bit, and drags his thumb over the thick, round, leaky tip, spreading pre-cum all around the head. Raph moves his tight grip down, and back up again to rub his thumb over the tip. Mikey's cock pulses every time Raph rubs his thick, callused finger on the sensitive tip.

"Uhh, oh my god..." Mikey mumbles when he feels Raph's finger move further into his entrance. His tight little muscle squeezes firmly around Raph's digit before loosening, prompting Raph to push in deeper. "Ahh!" he cries out as Raph's finger slides in far enough to reach that ultra-sensitive spot deep inside of Mikey.

By now Raph is tempted to pull out his own hard dick and bring himself off again just at the sight of Mikey writhing and panting before him, his hands balled up, his cock thick, shiny, and hard in Raph's hands, his ass clenched possesively around Raph's index finger.

 _That's enough of this_ , Raph thinks to himself as he starts to pump Mikey's cock faster. He brings his grip up to the tip and keeps his pumping, squeezing motion on the upper third of Mikey's cock, his hand moving faster as the head darts in and out of his grip, teasing Raph with each peek.

Mikey is now completely beyond himself as he grabs at the fabric of the couch, panting, moaning, pleading, begging. His hips shift forward, urging Raph's finger to go deeper, harder, faster. Raph rewards this delicious display by inserting a second finger, sliding the slick digits in and out of Mikey's ass, jabbing at Mikey's prostate with each thrust.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god Raphie, oh my god Raphie..." Mikey practically sobs before tensing up as strings of cum start to spill across his plastron, coating Raph's hand, and even sprinkling onto Raph's face, little droplets landing on his lips and cheek.

Without missing a beat, Raph pulls his fingers out of Mikey's ass, lets go of the spent member, reaches under Mikey's knees, and lifts his legs up and over his shoulders. He grabs his own hard, throbbing erection, positions it at Mikey's entrance, and without warning thrusts it in all the way to the hilt. Mikey lets out a guttural cry as Raph's dick plunges in to stab his prostate again. Raph does not waste anytime and starts to piston in and out of Mikey's entrance, his hips snapping forward viciously as he mercilessly fucks Mikey.

Mikey's cock is already getting hard again, and Raph snatches it right up. His fist moves in time with his thrusts as he pounds Mikey's ass, ripping out shameless cries and shouts from Mikey's, most likely, sore throat.

The shouts get louder and louder until Mikey finds himself cumming again, his already wet plastron getting a second coating of ejaculate as Raph milks him dry. Mikey's entrance clamps shut tight around Raph's cock, and he growls as he pumps his seed into Mikey's ass.

Finally, Raph collapses onto Mikey. The two turtles lie on the edge of the couch, both panting and covered in sweat and cum. They've barely begun to come down from their high when they are both suddenly startled at the sound of the kitchen timer going off. Raph blindly reaches out for the little digital device and flings it across the room. Both him and Mikey open their eyes when they notice the lack of sound, both expecting the timer to crash somewhere in the lair. When they turn to look in the direction of the timer's projection, they find themselves greeted by Leo's livid glare, the timer clenched firmly in his hand. Donny is right behind him, blushing furiously.

"Uhhh..." Mikey manages.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Raph says with a grin, not missing a beat.

Leo doesn't say a word. He continues to glare at the two sticky-looking turtles on the living room couch. Raph shifts a bit before realizing that he is still nestled deep inside of Mikey. With a grimace, he pulls back, his member sliding out of Mikey's ass. He quickly tucks himself back in, Mikey doing the same as he sits up straight on the couch, his eyes darting about the room, trying to look at anything but Leo's fiery gaze.

"Donny," Leo suddenly says. Without a word, Donny walks over to the living room table, eyes downcast, and picks up the TV remote. He aims it at the TV, keys in a series of numbers and commands, and suddenly the room is filled with white noise as static takes over the TV screen.

"Hey-!" both Raph and Mikey cry out. But Leo's hand comes up, silencing them before they can protest any further as Donny sets the remote back onto the table. He still hasn't looked up, his cheeks dark with embarrassment.

"One week. No. Television," Leo begins. "I don't even want to know what Master Splinter is going to do to you two".

Mikey and Raph turn and grimace at each other as it slowly dawns on them how loud they must have gotten.

With that, Leo and Donny both turn and head back to their rooms. Mikey takes a chance and grabs the remote, pressing desperately at the buttons in a futile effort to kill the static and find at least one, ANY working channel. Nothing. Donny has effectively block their cable access.

"No...no no no nonononono...Ahhhhhhhh!" he finally shrieks in frustration.

"MIKEY!" Leo's voice echos from across the lair.

"Sorry, I'll be, I'm... uh," Mikey slumps back into the couch, his face painted in disappointment.

Raph gets up to stretch, and then offers a hand to Mikey. "C'mon, knuckle-head," he says as he pulls Mikey up from his seat, "let's hit the sack. Besides," he grins. "Who needs TV anyway?" he asks, motioning his head up towards his bedroom. "I can think of a few more entertaining things we could be doing".

Mikey's glum expression melts away into a big toothy grin. "Round three?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Raph chuckles, "Fuck yeah, round three".

With that Mikey leaps over the couch to race Raph up the stairs.


End file.
